fsocietyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Superior Scarlet Spider Nr.31
Superior Scarlet Spider Nr.31 es un comic de Superior Scarlet Spider. Historia En algún lugar de Detroit,año 2012... Scarlet Spider,Red Widow,Ghost Rider y Hummingbird ven un cartel publicitario de H.A.M.M.E.R,en el cual se lee el eslogan "Who watches the watchmen?",Hummingbird les dice que copiaron el eslogan de una novela grafica,Scarlet Spider les dice que es riesgoso y totalmente innecesario y deberían abandonar la idea,pero Hummingbird le dice que toda buena rebelión se opone a la publicidad del gobierno... En una tienda cualquiera... Robbie esta buscando latas de pintura roja,pero el cajero llama a H.A.M.M.E.R,Robbie ve esto y se transforma en Ghost Rider,al poco tiempo es perseguido por Headsman y Carlos Lobo,pero Scarlet Spider aparece y comienza a luchar contra Headsman y Carlos Lobo,Headsman le clava su hacha en la cabeza a Scarlet Spider,matándole,Headsman se comunica con Alexander Pierce y le dice que Scarlet Spider ha muerta,sin que se den cuenta,Scarlet Spider se levanta y rápidamente toma el hacha de Headsman,con la cual logra decapitarlo,Carlos Lobo se transforma en un lobo y comienza a atacar a Scarlet Spider,inesperadamente,aparece Warwolf,quien ataca a Carlos Lobo,ambos comienzan a luchar de manera feroz,Scarlet Spider queda en medio del combate y por eso recibe múltiples rasguños,Carlos Lobo le dice a Warwolf que ser un hombre lobo es un don,un don que deben de usar,Warwolf le dice que el usa su don para ayudar a los demás,Carlos Lobo le dice que desperdicia su condición,y Warwolf le dice que el nunca pidió ser convertido,Carlos Lobo le dice que no merece el don y le atraviesa con su puño,Scarlet Spider se enoja y saca sus garras,Scarlet Spider comienza a hacerle cortes profundos a Carlos Lobo,su sangre salpica por todos lados,Carlos Lobo intenta huir atemorizado,pero Scarlet Spider le quiebra la pierna,y le dice que los hombres lobo no son monstruos,el le mostrara que es un monstruo.Dark Widow y Ghost llegan corriendo por los tejados al lugar,y encuentran el cadaver mutilado de Carlos Lobo,su sangre por todos lados,y ven que el cartel de H.A.M.M.E.R con el eslogan "Who matches te watchmen" tiene algo escrito con la sangre de Carlos Lobo:"The watchmen do not need to be watched"... En el Helicarrier... Scarlet Spider le pregunta a Nick Fury si Warwolf estará bien,y Nick Fury le dice que los hombres lobo tienen una gran resistencia,esa resistencia y la ayuda de su mutante medica serán suficientes para que Warwolf sobreviva,Nick Fury le dice que no puede darle un ejercito,pero cuando los Thunderbolts no están en servicio,S.H.I.E.L.D no se hace responsable de lo que ellos hagan,Scarlet Spider sabe a que se refiere,y le pregunta que es lo que pueden hacer para acabar con H.A.M.M.E.R,Nick Fury le dice que ni si quiera el consejo esta de acuerdo con H.A.M.M.E.R,pero el único obstáculo es Alexander Pierce,Nick Fury le dice que jamas creía que diría lo siguiente:Pero tienen que matar a un empleado del gobierno... Personajes Personajes Principales * Kaine/Scarlet Spider. * Vic Marcus/Warwolf. * Nick Fury. * Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider. * Aracely "Arcy"/Hummingbird. * Ava Orlova/Red Widow. Antagonistas * Alexander Pierce. * Carlos Lobo. * ???/Headsman. * Ghost. * Yelena Belova Portadas Scarlet Spider Vol 2 13 Textless.jpg|Portada oficial del cómic Categoría:Números